


Sangria

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, drunk randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: A silly night of drinking.





	Sangria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usefulmammal (annabelle_leigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



> Written for the Follower Give Away

Link doesn’t drink. That’s what he has been telling people all night. It has gone from, “Well, I don’t normally drink, but this sangira really is delicious.” to a combination of vowel and consonant blends mixed in with chuckles. Rhett is no better as his body sways to the music. He thinks he is the sexiest man alive, which he very well may be, but his dad moves scream a totally different tune. 

 

Laughter and shouts fill the space of Mythical Entertainment as drinks overflow and good food is devoured. Rhett and Link slip away from the boisterous crowd, their adopted children, as they like to refer to them as. Which in all intents and purposes is true. They brought them under their wing, learned their life story and taught them the ways of mythicality. It truly is a family of beasts inhabiting the confines of a single building. But right now, Rhett and Link want nothing more to do with the silly youngins’.  They stumble into their office, bashing into walls and holding each other up. With in reality, is one man swaying one way and pulling the other down with him. There not an ounce of balance between them, but the bruises are not felt. Maybe tomorrow they will be, but today, today is for fun. 

 

Their voices ring out, melding together in sweet but chaotic harmony, as they sing the litany of their songs, mashed together into one. “A whale is gonna eat that..you need a bff, all I want is for you to use me, I may be free but mosquitoes suck…” The lyrics are mangled beyond recognition, but the duo thinks they are creating things they have never glimpsed at before. 

 

Bumbling around the office, Link breaks free from Rhett and twirls, crashing into desk skittering pens and photo frames to the floor. Slapping his hands a couple of times against the firm surface, he laughs at himself, grabbing his middle in a torrent of giggles. They burble up from his gut and explode out his mouth as he melts to the floor. 

 

Rhett, unaware of the man’s body-how could he not- stumbles and falls pricelessly down upon the shorter man. They are a mess of giggles and alcohol, as they grab at one another trying to heave themselves back to a standing position. Link makes it, just to be brought back down by Rhett’s attempt to stand. Eventually after much muttering and cursing, both men are standing. But it’s not for long as they collapse onto the couch. That is where they stay and that is where crew find them the next morning. Side by side and tangled up in each other, hair a mess, but smiles on their faces. 


End file.
